You have me
by Owloka
Summary: Saat teman-temannya berlari masuk ke dalam dekapan keluarganya. Fang hanya dapat memandang langit sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri


**BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA**

**Semoga terhibur**

* * *

Setting : Boboiboy movie 2 ending

* * *

Tersenyum…

Setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat Fang lakukan. Hanya diam dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya saat melihat Boboiboy yang baru sadar dari pingsan berlari ke pelukan kakeknya yang merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut cucunya yang berhasil lolos dari maut ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Fang hanya dapat menyingkir dari jalan membiarkan Yaya berlari masuk ke pelukan ibunya yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan panjatan doa penuh syukur atas keselamatan putrinya. Fang hanya dapat menonton dari belakang saat melihat Ying juga berlari ke pelukan ibunya yang menangis bahagia melihat putrinya selamat tanpa luka fatal, dan Fang hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat Gopal lebih memilih memeluk rantang makanan yang dibawa ayahnya untuknya.

Beberapa hari ini memang sangat mengerikan, mereka semua berhasil lolos dari maut, lolos dari ledakkan yang meluluh lantahkan Stasiun Tapops, lolos dari amukkan kekuatan Retakka. Tidak perlu ada konpensasi untuk luka yang mereka derita, tidak perlu ada bayaran tambahan untuk jasa yang mereka lakukan. Diizinkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarga adalah hal terbaik yang dapat mereka terima.

Fang bersedekap, bersandar ke ranjang tempat Boboiboy terbaring tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat lalu. Seketika keberadaan Fang seperti kasat mata. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang berkecamuk di dadanya saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memperhatikan dengan tenang kepergian teman-temannya bersama keluarganya masing-masing tanpa bisa ikut.

Fang bukan bagian dari keluarga itu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Menunjukkan diri yang terdiam menatap langit di jarak pandang teman-temannya sehingga menarik simpati mereka, tidak... dia tidak suka itu, terakhir kali terjadi adalah karena kelalaiannya, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi tanpa dapat kembali kepermukaan dengan sendirinya. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang dia tidak menunjukkan diri dan melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat.

Tenda yang tadinya ramai itu dengan cepat kosong, meninggalkan Fang beserta beberapa robot medis yang sibuk sendiri. Fang membuka daftar pekerjaan yang memerlukan bantuan, tanpa buang waktu lagi dia keluar dari tenda, membantu divisi medis mengeluarkan _supply_ obat-obatan mereka dari kapal angkasa ke tenda, membantu anak-anak dari kaum Cendawan untuk menanam beberapa tanaman di lahan yang gundul akibat serangan Rettaka, atau membantu membangun tenda-tenda lain untuk keperluan perkemahan bangsa Cendawan selama di Bumi.

Belum merasa lelah, dia pergi ke divisi konsumsi, membantu menyiapkan dan membagi-bagikan jatah makan malam di atas nampan untuk para kadet Tapops, Tempur-A, dan kaum Cendawan yang akan berkemah di bumi sementara waktu.

Dia ingin membuat dirinya sibuk, Fang tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, dia tidak ingin rasa kesepian itu meremas remas dadanya seperti yang sebelum-belumnya.

Fang tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya, merasa tenang sesaat karena berpikir kesibukkan ini akan berlanjut terus-menerus, namun saat matahari terbenam, sebagian besar divisi sudah menyelesaikan program kerja mereka, tidak ada lagi bantuan yang diperlukan, dan Fang akhirnya menemukan dirinya termenung duduk dengan sebuah nampan berisi jatah makan malamnya. Perasaan aneh itu mulai muncul, pikirannya mulai berterbangan. Teman-temannya tidak terlihat di manapun, mungkin kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Fang bertanya-tanya apa dia harus tinggal di tenda bersama Sai dan Shielda atau kembali ke rumah kontrakannya di bumi? Rumah itu hampir kosong, Fang meninggalkan beberapa benda untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia kembali, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tetap berada di camp bersama kadet-kadet yang lain.

Napsu makannya hilang sudah, dia memberikan jatah makanan yang belum disentuhnya pada anak-anak kaum Cendawan, dan pergi… entahlah… ke manapun kakinya mengarahkannya, dia bebas tugas sekarang, dan teman-temannya tidak mencarinya, itu berarti Fang sedang tidak dibutuhkan.

Matanya sekali-kali akan melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari wajah familiar yang ingin dia lihat, namun wajah itu tidak kunjung muncul, matanya menangkap keberadaan si kembar dari kejauhan, keduanya terduduk di bawah pohon rindang, kakinya berjalan cepat menuju tempat si kembar karena dia ingin bergabung dengan mereka, namun saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Fang mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Shielda yang tertidur pulas bersandar pada Sai, sementara Sai sendiri juga terlihat tertidur pulas bersandar di pohon.

Fang tidak ingin menganggu mereka. Dengan kekecewaan, Fang mengambil langkah lain, menjauh dari kedua saudara itu.

Sekali lagi pandangannya berkeliling, mencari sosok yang ingin dia temui. Sayangnya wajah itu tidak memunculkan diri. Entah dikarenakan dia menyibukkan diri atau para atasan memang sedang pergi mengurusi hal lain, tapi keberadaan para pemimpin seperti Laksamana Tarung, Komandan Kokoci, Maskmana dan Kapten Kaizo tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Mungkin selain dengan laporan-laporan darurat dari sector galaxy lain, kepala mereka sedang dipusingkan dengan bagaimana nantinya Stasiun Tapops. Terutama Komandan Kokoci, alien kerdil itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kadar stressnya akibat hancurnya Stasiun Tapops, padahal Stasiun Tapops masih dalam proses pemulihan akibat invansi Kapten Vargoba beberapa bulan sebelumnya dan sekarang Stasiun Tapops hanya tinggal logo yang mengambang di angkasa.

Jabatan mereka pasti sangat menyibukkan, berbeda dengannya yang bebas memilih antara segera beristirahat atau bekerja.

Fang tidak suka sendiri, tapi dia tidak punya banyak pilihan sekarang.

Kakinya menuntun ke pepohonan lebat di pinggir sungai, air sungai sudah mengalir dengan normal lagi setelah sempat beku oleh kekuatan Boboiboy sebelumnya. Alirannya tenang sehingga memantulkan bulan dan kelap kelip bintang di angkasa.

Fang duduk di sana, bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, dia membuka jam kuasanya untuk mengecek apa ada panggilan atau pesan masuk, Fang menemukan dirinya kecewa saat melihat tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun di sana. Secuil hatinya mengharapkan ada panggilan dari Kapten Kaizo, entah itu panggilan untuk bertugas atau panggilan lain seperti... entahlah... menanyakan keadaan mungkin? Karena Fang juga, sama seperti teman-temannya, berhasil lolos dari maut.

Fang refleks bersedekap, posisi itu selalu membuatnya nyaman, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya sendiri, Fang ingat kebiasaan ini mulai muncul saat abangnya mulai melatihnya habis-habisan, kebiasaan ini membantunya menjalani hari-hari yang diisi harapan untuk menerima kembali kelembutan dari abangnya, yang sayangnya sudah lama hilang.

Fang terkadang berpikir dirinya aneh. Dia terus-menerus mengingatkan diri kalau Kaizo masih menyisakan sedikit kasih sayang untuknya, di saat yang bersamaan dia juga mempertanyakan apa beanr abangnya itu masih menyisakan kasih sayang padanya atau tidak. Walaupun abangnya tidak pernah mengatakannya, walaupun abangnya tidak menunjukkannya. Fakta bahwa Kaizo membiarkan Fang untuk terus bersamanya sudah menjadi bukti cukup kalau Kaizo setidaknya masih menyisakan sedikit kepedulian padanya.

Kaizo punya pilihan untuk membuang Fang kalau memang dia mau, abangnya itu dapat dengan mudah melemparkannya ke panti asuhan atau bahkan langsung membuangnya di planet lain tanpa satupun alat komunikasi sejak lama kalau memang Kaizo sudah tidak peduli padanya. Melihat Kaizo membiarkan Fang terus mengekor hingga kini menjadi bukti kalau abangnya masih peduli.

Fang menghela napas, dia terus mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia masih beruntung dibandingkan nasib banyak anak lain di galaxy ini, yang menjadi korban keganasan penjajah, terbuang dari planet asal tanpa seorang pun dapat menjaga mereka kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Anehnya pengingat itu tidak membuat Fang merasa baikkan.

Bahkan ada saat di mana dia lebih memilih menjadi sebatang kara sejak dulu, berjuang seorang diri karena tidak memiliki seorang pun membuatnya mudah membohongi diri sendiri dengan rangkaian imajinasi, jika dia sebatang kara, Fang tidak akan tahu bagaimana isi hati mereka tentang dia, dia dapat menghibur dirinya dengan khayalan menyenangkan.

Sebaliknya, dia masih memiliki seseorang, orang itu menjadi sosok yang paling berharga di hidupnya, namun orang itu mengacuhkannya. Itu menjadi bukti yang tak terelakkan, Fang tidak dapat merangkai kebohongan untuk menghiburnya di saat-saat dia terpuruk. Imajinasi dan khayalan akan dirinya yang menerima kasih sayang akan sulit terbentuk karena dia tahu bagaimana sosok itu bersikap kepadanya.

Fang menarik napas panjang, memikirkan hal itu memberikan tikaman perih pada dadanya, "Harimau bayang." ucap Fang pelan nyaris berbisik.

Ujung jarinya menyala keunguan, sebuah tali bayang keluar dan menjalar di tanah, kolam hitam terbentuk di permukaan tanah itu, dalam sekali kedipan mata, sesosok harimau hitam terbentuk, dia tidak mengaum lantang seperti biasanya, seperti memahami perasaan tuannya, dia memilih diam mendekati Fang dan menggelung di sisinya, membiarkan Fang membelainya sepuas hati.

Fang sangat bersyukur Ochobot memberikannya kekuatan ini, walaupun awalnya kuasa bayang tidak dimaksudkan untuk diberikan pada Fang, pada akhirnya Ochobot membiarkan Fang tetap menjadi pemegang kuasa bayang untuk saat ini. Fang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja kuasa ini tidak dia miliki.

Diutus oleh Kaizo untuk menjalani misi seorang diri di planet asing, menyembunyikan identitasnya dan berlagak menjadi anak biasa. Misinya dapat dikatakan sebagai anugerah dan kutukan secara bersamaan. Dia mendapatkan teman dan dia mendapatkan kuasa, namun misi ini memaksanya untuk menonton teman-temannya menerima kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Sesuatu yang selamanya seperti tidak akan Fang terima.

Acara-acara yang menuntut kebersamaan keluarga sangat belimpah di bumi. Fang lupa dengan bagaimana planet asalnya dan dia menghabiskan sebagian besar masa pertumbuhannya di dalam kapal angkasa, dia tidak pernah tahu ada acara-acara seperti itu sebelumnya.

Fang harus mengingatkan diri kalau dia sedang berada dalam misi, dia harus menekan keinginannya untuk menghubungi keluarga satu-satunya untuk datang sejenak dan merayakan satu acara yang sangat dia ingin hadiri bersama. Fang harus belajar menikmatinya seorang diri sementara matanya harus menonton teman-temannya menjalin kebersamaan dengan orangtua mereka.

Semakin hari perayaan dan acara keluarga itu mulai membuatnya muak, Fang perlahan membenci perayaan ataupun acara sekolahnya. Acara-acara itu semakin mengingatkannya kalau Fang seolah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Kesepian yang brutal akan menyerang habis-habisan saat dia pulang dari acara itu, masuk ke rumah kontrakannya yang sepi, tanpa seorang pun yang menyambutnya.

Itulah mengapa dia sangat besyukur dengan kuasa bayang yang dipegangnya ini. Kuasa bayang memungkinkan Fang untuk membentuk apapun yang dia inginkan, dan tentu saja, dari banyaknya miliyaran hal di dunia ini, hal pertama yang dia coba bentuk adalah sosok bayang abangnya. Kuasa bayangnya memang tidak dapat sempurna menyerupai abangnya, terlebih selain dua bola mata, kuasa bayangnya tidak dapat mengeluarkan warna lain untuk membentuk sempurna sebuah penampakkan objek. Tapi itu sudah cukup, memiliki sesuatu yang dapat memeluknya di saat dia membutuhkan kasih sayang sangat mengobati perasaan sakit di dadanya.

Bayangan abangnya membantu Fang menjalani misinya, Fang ingat, dulu hampir setiap hari dia membentuk bayangan abangnya untuk menemani Fang, dia terus mengaktifkan bayangan itu hingga Fang sendiri kelelahan. Fang membuat bayangan itu untuk selalu menemani kegiatannya, makan bersama, menonton tv bersama, bermain bersama, terkadang dia mengajaknya bicara, yang tentu saja tidak pernah di respon, selain anggukan dan gelengan kepala.

Dia membuat bayangan abangnya saat pulang dari sekolah, dia akan menunjukkan hasil ulangannya pada bayangan abangnya, dia juga memberikkan raport semesternya pada bayangan abangnya. Di saat Fang gelisah atau takut akibat sesuatu, bayangan abangnya lah yang pertama kali dia buat, bayangan itu akan menemaninya hingga dia tertidur pulas, Fang kerap menyesali tindakan itu karena dia tidak pernah dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang muncul akibat bangun dari tidur tanpa bayangan abangnya di sisinya.

Kekuatannya pasti nonaktif secara tidak sadar saat dia tertidur.

Fang membaringkan tubuhnya pada harimau bayang, seluruh permukaan bayangannya terasa empuk dan lembut, sayangnya terasa dingin, begitulah kuasa bayangnya, selalu dingin, tangan abang bayangnya pun begitu, saat dia menerima usapan kepala dari bayangan itu terasa dingin, saat Fang menyentuh wajah abangnya juga seperti itu, sangat dingin.

Fang mengacungkan dua jarinya ke udara, mengeluarkan dua sulur bayang. Ada dua wujud yang sangat dia ingin bentuk. Keinginan untuk membentuk wujud orangtuanya sudah menggebu-gebu sejak dulu. Tapi seperti sekarang, bahkan sebelum sulur bayangnya membentuk kaki, Fang segera membatalkan kekuatannya.

Kuasa bayangnya bekerja sesuai dengan imajinasinya, dia tidak pernah berhasil menggambarkan wujud orangtuanya karena Fang sudah lupa sepenuhnya. Fang tidak ingat bagaimana wajah mereka ataupun suara mereka.

Rasa lelah menghampirinya, nyaman juga tempat ini, pantas saja Sai dan Shielda tertidur pulas sekali, angin lembut berhembus seperti membelai wajahnya, Fang menikmati suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin menyerupai nina bobo merdu, keadaan langit cerah dengan cahaya rembulan dan bintang terpantul di permukaan sungai yang bergemarlapan terlihat seperti lampu tidur redup yang melindunginya dari mimpi buruk. Fang terbuai dan masuk ke dalam mimpi.

Dia sadar dirinya tertidur, tidur tenang tanpa mimpi, sayup-sayup inderanya masih aktif, menangkap bunyi dedaunan remuk seperti seseorang sedang menginjak rerumputan tidak jauh darinya. Fang sadar ada seseorang mendekat, tapi rasa kantuknya menahan kedua matanya untuk terbuka.

"Fang?"

Seseorang seperti memanggilnya, Fang menyangka suara itu berasal dari mimpinya, ternyata Fang memaksakan diri hari ini hingga kelelahan, membuatnya sulit terjaga jika tidak dengan suara besar atau guncangan untuk membangunkannya.

Panggilan itu tidak muncul kembali. Harimau bayang yang menjadi sandarannya bergerak-gerak membuat Fang tidak nyaman. Dia masih menutup matanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian, segalanya sunyi dan tenang kembali, tidur tanpa mimpinya berlanjut.

Tidak lama kemudian, penciuman Fang menangkap sesuatu, seperti aroma perpaduan mesin kapal angkasa dan aroma segar cemara. Aroma yang biasa Fang tangkap saat menjalankan misi dengan abangnya. Aroma itu akhirnya mendorong Fang untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Dia segera tahu, kalau dia sekarang masih belum terbangun, dia masih berada di dalam mimpi, karena sekarang dia melihat wajah abangnya sedang menatapnya dan Fang sadar kepalanya tidak lagi bersandar pada harimau bayangnya dan tergantikan dengan pangkuan abangnya.

Abangnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatapnya seolah menunggu Fang bicara. Sosok abangnya sekarang seperti perwujudan sempurna dari kuasa bayangnya, sayang sekali keduanya bungkam.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu," ucap Fang "seharusnya aku menuruti ucapan Kapten untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, untuk tidak menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka, seharusnya aku melakukan perintahmu sejak dulu." entah apa yang membawa Fang untuk mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana Kapten mampu melakukannya? Bagaimana Kapten bisa menutup diri dari segalanya?" hatinya terasa perih menanyakan hal itu "Kapten bahkan bisa-bisanya menutup diri dariku."

Fang mengulurkan tangannya, dia baru sadar jaket abangnya sekarang sedang menyelimutinya, Fang menyibaknya tidak sengaja, karena tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Kaizo. Eskpresinya beku, namun begitu wajah Kaizo terasa hangat di tangan Fang "Rasanya sangat aneh, aku bertemu dengan Kapten, aku juga bicara dengan Kapten, tapi aku selalu menemukan diriku merindukan Kapten." ucap Fang.

"Bukan… bukan Kapten yang kurindukan, aku... aku rindu Abangku," ralat Fang "Siapa kau sekarang? Kaptenku atau Abangku?" tanya Fang.

Fang menemukan dirinya terkejut. Dia terbiasa menerima kebungkaman saat bicara pada bayangan abangnya dan sekarang dia menjawab…

"Aku Abangmu Fang." balas Kaizo, tangannya bergerak, mengusap pelan bendungan air di sisi mata Fang.

Jari yang mengusap air matanya itu terasa hangat di sisi wajahnya, semakin dia menghapusnya semakin banyak air yang justru keluar, Fang ingin memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan sentuhan hangat itu menemaninya seperti saat dia kecil, namun Fang tidak ingin mimpi ini tergantikan dengan mimpi lain "Dari banyaknya mimpi yang kulihat, kurasa ini yang paling nyata." Fang sejenak memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan tangan itu menyapu wajahnya "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Fang tidak dapat menebak bagaimana perasaannya sekarang "Kenapa kau menarik diri dariku? Aku merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang."

Fang menarik tangannya, menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Dia terduduk dan membelakangi sosok yang dia percaya hanyalah bayangan abangnya, tangannya masih kalap berusaha menghentikan air matanya untuk keluar, dia tidak mau dilihat sedang menangis, oleh siapapun terutama abangnya, dan walaupun yang di belakang itu hanyalah bayangannya semata…

"Ini bukan mimpi Fang."

Fang merasakan sentuhan hangat menyelimutinya dari belakang, butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari kalau abangnya sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Seperti yang terakhir Fang ingat, tangan abangnya masih kuat dan mampu merangkul seluruh tubuhnya, pelukannya memberikan rasa aman bagi Fang.

"Kau tidak sendiri Fang, kau punya aku." ucap Kaizo.

Setelah sekian lama Fang merasakan dia baru saja pulang ke rumah yang dia rindukan.

.

.

.


End file.
